


Slipstream

by zempasuchil



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Ghost Drifting, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, is mental mutual masturbation incest??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 16:25:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1175232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zempasuchil/pseuds/zempasuchil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ghost drifting with morning wood turns into something of a joint effort. Written for the porn battle prompts "ghost drifting, shower, give in"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slipstream

Raleigh feels it first in the shower that morning.

Last night they drifted their longest test yet. It's not even up to the hours they'll have to spend in the jaeger, but half an hour feels like an age of drift time compared to the first short tests.

Once they got out of the drift they found themselves moving in sync still, and they laughed about it, Raleigh's head still swimming with thoughts about _being_ Yancy.

This morning, like every morning, Raleigh gets up before Yancy. His brother's the one to lie around till last minute, to bolt breakfast, to live on coffee. So Raleigh gets the first shower, and about halfway through he starts waking up. A slow clearing of his mind – he thought he was awake before but now it's like another part of him is waking up. And then, another other part of him, as his groin warms with arousal.

He was already half hard just from waking, normal morning bloodflow, normal forgotten dreams. But now his dick twinges and his balls tighten, and he feels a warm ghost of pressure against his groin.

Raleigh's eyes are shut and it's too early even for him to freak out, so he groans.

He's still alone in the bathroom, he still can't hear Yancy, but he feels his throat constricting and the urge to rub up against something. Yancy's probably half-awake and rubbing his stiffy against the mattress, waiting for the shower. Raleigh just knows, somehow; he knows Yancy's face shoved in his pillow, he's seen it plenty of times, scrunched up and unhappy to be awake turning into focused on the pursuit of something else. Some relief or release, the bit of unthinking pleasure he can get from this in the morning before his day has to begin.

The elastic of his briefs is a bit rough and the sensitive swollen head of his dick is pushing up against them. A rumble and a strain in his throat: Yancy groans, and maybe Raleigh does too.

Alone in the shower, no one can see him. No one knows Raleigh can feel his brother's morning wood and efforts to rub one out. It's okay if he does something about it.

He wraps a hand around his dick, tight and hot in a way the shower water doesn't quite touch, and begins to stroke his dick. He squeezes the head tighter than normal, something about it - he's not sure. With his other hand he brushes over his belly, over his hips, and wants to bury his head in a pillow next to his brother's. Fuck. He scrunches up his face and ducks it under the water -

\- and has a vision of Yancy, face muffled in his pillow, belly on his mattress still, with a hand shoved down the front of his briefs. His dick is fully hard, the head wetting his belly and the inside of his wrist, and the elastic of his briefs is trapping his wrist, keeping his arm from moving much.

He pushes the briefs down off his hips over the tops of his thighs, the elastic now pressing under his dick and balls, and it feels good. His ass is bare to the cool brush of the sheet (it's chilled and wet behind him as Raleigh faces the hot spraying water) and it makes him shiver, it's good, yeah it's good, _mmph, c'mon, more room to move…_

Raleigh is Yancy dreaming of showers, and the hot water sluicing down his front, spraying on his chest and belly as he pumps his cock faster.

"Shit," says Raleigh, because his fist is tight, tighter than he thought he liked it but fuck he really likes it. It sends a jolt through him, a strangely familiar pleasure. He can't hear anything over the noise of the spray but he imagines the drip of water is like the slick sounds of Yancy's hand over his dick and oh shit. He didn't mean to spy.

He didn't mean to like it.

Squinting his eyes shut tight, Raleigh leans his shoulder against the shower wall, moves his left hand down to cup his own balls, fondle them and feel the rush of warmth in his gut. He grunts and moans, and then he realizes Yancy's awake and moving.

"Oh god," he says, and the bathroom door opens, and Yancy says "Jesus Christ, I _knew_ it."

Raleigh grunts. He's hunched over, leaning against the bathroom wall, with no partition or curtain between him and Yancy, one hand on his dick and another between his legs. 

"Shut the door," Raleigh snaps at Yancy. "It's not my fault."

"Why're you -"

"I can't," Raleigh whines, focusing on Yancy's face, then averting his eyes from his brother's stare. He feels so close to coming still, wild with want at this point, twisted stomach, and even his brother coming through the door isn't stopping it. They're stuck in a feedback loop of arousal and Raleigh's too worked up to think straight.

Yancy shuts the door, leaving him and Raleigh in the bathroom.

"What're you doing?" Raleigh asks

"I-" His eyes are on Raleigh's body and Raleigh flushes, as if he could flush any more, his chest and cheeks blotchy pink with heat. "Just, ignore me," Yancy says.

"What?"

"Turn around and finish, kid, so I can take my damn shower." Yancy rubs a hand over his eyes.

"You started this! Jerk off so I can get off, man."

Yancy groans. He's still hard. Raleigh can see his dick stretching out his briefs, and then Yancy leans against the door. Raleigh watches him push his briefs back down his hips, sees his cock come down from against his belly to hang in the air. He can't see it but knows there's a drop of precome stretched in a string between the wet spot on Yancy's belly and the head of his dick. He can feel it too, he can feel it all.

"What did you feel?" Yancy asks.

Raleigh shivers. "I felt.. that. How you - you hold tighter than I do." Yancy laughs and the knot in Raleigh's chest loosens. His hand has been on his dick this whole time, just holding it, still. But then he strokes it once and Yancy tips his head back and moans.

"You too?" Raleigh says

"Mm."

"Can you... please," but Raleigh doesn't even have to finish. Yancy's hand is already moving to his dick, squeezing it tight and hard, like a punch to Raleigh's gut and a fire in his belly.

He whimpers and Yancy says, "Go on, go, fuck -"

Raleigh's muscles are straining and sore from being frozen in that position for a while now but the burn only makes him more desperate to move, to come. Yancy's wrapped a hand around his own balls now too, tugging and fondling them, and Raleigh gasps as his sensation doubles. Mouth open, red in the face, aware of Yancy's half-lidded eyes on him as Raleigh himself watches over his shoulder – suddenly everything just feels more real and intense, just from being able to match he's feeling with what he sees, and he can't fucking look away.

What he sees is Yancy, pink-faced, slid to the ground with his legs spread, head tilted back and neck straining and mouth open, breathing hard as he jerks his cock.

Raleigh twists his fist over the head of his dick on his next stroke and Yancy's rhythm stutters, his leg flexes, and Raleigh thinks, _I'm doing this to him._

_Fuck._

Suddenly he feels something brush over his asshole, unexpected. His body jerks and he sees Yancy's hand between his legs and he understands. Then he feels a _press_ and he lets out a moan – fuck, he's never, this is -

Raleigh's whole body jerks as he comes, stars exploding in his vision, and faintly he hears Yancy's groan.

He's wobbly on his legs as he rinses himself off, staring at the wall. He's got the image of his brother jerking off engraved on the backs of his eyelids, and he wants to keep it, fuck, he didn't know – he wants to remember this.

Yancy groans again as he stumbles to his feet, pulling off his clothes. Raleigh leaves the water on and he and Yancy trade places without making eye contact. As he lathers up his face to shave, Raleigh blurts to the mirror, "So do we share kinks now or what?"

It startles a laugh out of Yancy, and Raleigh smiles involuntarily. "Why?" asks Yancy, "You like that or something?"

Raleigh whips his head around to see Yancy smirking at him. "Shut up," he says, going back to shaving, thinking _Yes, god, yes_ about the feeling of Yancy's hands on himself till, with a small noise in his throat, Yancy presses his own erection down.


End file.
